Back to Earthland
by alexeliatrope
Summary: Lisana has just came back from Edolas. Though, Natsu and Lisana weren't really talking to each other yet. They both really missed the relationship they had two years before, when Lisana "died". Will they be able to got back their old relationship, maybe even more than that. [Natsu X Lisana]
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few days since they came back from Edolas. Lisana was finally back in Earthland and everyone was glad to see h++er again, especially Elfman and Mirajane, though, she was a little bit disappointed to see that Natsu was often avoiding her.

She thought that maybe he had gotten over her after her being presumed dead for two years. She couldn't really blame him though, he must have thought that he would never see her again.

"Lisana, what's wrong?" Her sister, Mirajane, asked, getting her out of her thoughts

"Nothing Mira, don't worry", she answered

"Don't lie, you know you can't fool me Lis"

And, as Lisana didn't answer, she continued

"It's about Natsu, isn't it?"

"How-how do you know?" She questioned surprised, a small blush on her cheeks

"You keep staring at him, it's not that hard to notice"

"I guess I'm quite obvious then" she admitted with a sadden look on her face

"What's actually bothering you?" Mirajane asked worried

"Do you… do you think he forgot about me?"

Mirajane gasped and was looking at her little sister with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, he's constantly avoiding me since I came back, he never talks to me anymore", she answered a bit confused by her sister's reaction

"I can assure you that he didn't forget you, if there had to be only one person in Fairy Tail – except from me and Elfman – remembering you, it would certainly be him."

That statement made Lisana blush a bit

"Then why would he ignore me?" She asked a bit irritated by the situation

"If I had to guess I'd say that he feels guilty for leaving you for two years in Edolas."

"But why would he feel guilty, it's not his fault in any way?"

"I don't really know, that, you'll have to ask him"

After a few minutes discussing other subjects though, Lisana noticed Lucy being very close to Natsu. She interrupted what her sister was saying.

"Mirajane, does Natsu and Lucy are like… together?" She asked

"Oh no! they're not like that, they're just good friends and often go on jobs together, but they're not a couple"

"Does Natsu likes her?"

"I don't think so, although, I'm not quite sure, you'll have to ask him.*

"I'd like to ask him about those things, though, he avoids me"

"I'm sure it'll get better soon, just give him little bit of time, he was so broken when we thought you were dead, he needs some time now that's you're finally back."

"I know that, but could you try to talk to him about it for me Mira?"

"Yes, don't worry Lis, I'll try."

* * *

Just a few hours later

On his side though, Natsu was not really better. Sure he was glad to be back from Edolas and even more to see that Lisana wasn't dead and was actually back with them. Though, he couldn't find it in him to go talk to her. There were too many things that could go wrong, what if she blamed him for not being able to bring her back even though he had promised to go look for her if she disappeared. What if those two years away from Earthland had affected her in a way he didn't understand and she wouldn't want to go back to how close they were before she disappeared. That's why he'd been avoiding her since she came back. Although, it made him feel even worse each time he saw her and he couldn't achieve to just go talk to her.

So there he was at the bar, thinking about those things.

"Natsu?"

Mirajane got him out of his train of thoughts.

"What is it Mira?"

"You seem to space out a lot recently, do you feel okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, it's probably that I haven't gotten on a job for quite a long time now."

"Don't lie, I know you're hiding something."

"How is it that I am that easy to read?"

"I don't know, but just spit it out."

"I've just been thinking a lot since Lisana came back"

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things, on one hand, I'd want our relationship to go back to the way it was before she disappeared, but on the other hand, I don't know if I deserve it, I've let her down-"

"Why would you think that Natsu? It wasn't your fault." She interrupted

"But I promised that I'd go look for her if she disappeared and, when she actually did disappear, I didn't even try to look for her, I'm sure she must blame me for it." He continued looking down guiltily

"Of course not, just go talk to her idiot, she's just like you she wants to go back to the way it was before, she wants to be as close to you as she was before, so stop ignoring her and go talk to her."

"You make it seem so simple, but how am I supposed to go talk to her just like that and-"

"You like her don't you?"

"Yes, I like her a lot, I don't want to screw up or to upset her."

"I knew it, you'd make such a cute couple!" Mirajane squealed

"Please Mira calm down! How am I supposed to go talk to her just like that?" he continued a little bit thoughtful

"Just think about it, I'm sure you'll think of something. And don't take too long, I think she's growing impatient."

"How would you know?" He asked confused

"I have my ways."

And with that, he left toward his house, it was already dark outside, he was determined to come up with an idea before going back to the guild the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Though, even when he woke up the following morning, Natsu still hadn't any idea how he was supposed to go talk to Lisana. After all, it was true that he had avoided her since she came back from Edolas. But he really wanted to go talk to her, to make things right. As they were walking toward the guild though, Happy noticed the unusual thoughtful attitude of his pink-haired friend.

"Natsu?"

"What is it Happy?" he asked plainly

"You seem to space out a lot lately, is something going on?" the blue cat asked worriedly

"It's nothing really, don't worry" Natsu answered, trying to change the subject

"Come on, you know you can tell me" the blue Exceed asked, eager to help his best friend.

"It's… it's Lisana" the dragon slayer finally blurted

"What's the problem with her, oh I know! You loooove her!"

"I don't- well maybe I love her, but the problem right now is that I can't come up with a way to go talk to her, I'm too nervous"

"Why's that?" Happy asked confused

"I've been avoiding her since she came back, I can't just go and talk to her."

Happy thought for a few minutes before having an idea.

"I know, you could ask her to go on a job with her, just you and her, that'd give you plenty of time to talk to her."

Natsu seemed to consider it before smiling brightly

"You know what? I guess it's a great idea, I'll go ask her if she wants."

* * *

A few minutes later they both entered the guild and Lucy came to talk to them.

"Hi Natsu, Erza, Gray and I are going on a job together, you're coming with us?"

"Sorry Luce, I was going to ask Lisana to go on a job with me, I'd like to have time to spend with her"

"Oh, sure" she seemed disappointed by his answer

"I'm sure you'll do great even without me."

"Yeah, see you around"

And with that, he started walking toward Lisana who was sitting at the bar talking to her sister.

He took a deep breath trying to get over his nervousness.

"Hey Lisana"

She turned around hearing the familiar voice of her childhood friend

"Hi-hi Natsu, what brings you her?" She answered blushing

"I was wondering if… maybe… you would like to goonajobwithme?"he was blushing a lot, he had said the last part so quickly that she didn't even understand.

"Speak slower, I don't understand"

"I was wondering if you would go on a job with me", he continued, his cheeks turning as red as Erza's hair

Lisana was really surprised by his request although, just behind her, her sister was smiling, seeing as Natsu had finally found a way to spend time with Lisana.

She was now blushing just as much as him.

"Ye-yeah sure, it would be really nice to go on a job together, what job were you thinking about?"

"I thought I would let you chose the job"

"O-ok, I'll go see which jobs are available."

And with that she went toward the job board to see what they could do.

She came back just a few minutes later holding a job request.

"Here, I think I found something!"

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"We have to go defeat a few Vulcans on top of Mount Hakobe"

Natsu was a bit surprised that she choose a mission mostly centered on fighting, but he was happy about it.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fun!"

"Natsu! You should take this seriously, it's not that easy" Lisana stated, irritated by his reaction

"Sorry, you're right, I'll fight seriously"

"thank you Natsu"

"Now we should both go back to get the stuff we'll need for this job, and we'll leave at three in the afternoon okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the train station" she answered, leaving toward her apartment to get warm clothes to climb Mount Hakobe.

As they were doing so, Happy went to talk to Mirajane

"even though I think they need time alone I think I'll go with them discretely to keep an eye on them if something goes wrong"

"That sounds like a good idea, if you need help with anything, just come and find me"

"Thank you Mira'

As Natsu left the guild, Lisana went toward Mirajane with a huge smile on her face.

"Mira! Did you hear this? We're going on a job together, just me and Natsu!"

"Yes, I heard it Lis, it's great, you'll have plenty of time to talk together."

"Yes, I'm so happy that he asked me to go with him! Maybe things between us could finally go back to the way it was before I disappeared" She said happily

"Maybe you could even take you relationship a step further" Mirajane said teasingly.

"Wha-what do you mean Mira?" Lisana stammered, blushing

"You like him!"

"I-I don-don't!"

"Don't try hiding it from me, I could see it even before you disappeared and I think it's even more obvious now… but don't worry, I won't tell him" she reassured

"Thank you" she sighed in relief

"So you like him?"

"Yes, I like him a lot, but I don't think he likes me back" She said sadly

"Don't be so negative, you don't know about it yet, you'll have a few days together to figure this out"

"Yes, you're right, maybe I still have a chance" she said, determination visible in her eyes

"Now go pack your stuff if you want to be on time to meet him at the train station at 3 o'clock"

"Ok, I'll go!"

And with that, she left running toward her house to get her stuff for the job.

At 3 p.m., both of them were ready, each of them with a small bag. They were at the train station and they were waiting for their train to leave toward Mount Hakobe.

Their job was about to begin, and, with it, their relationship would maybe be able to grow back to how it was before, or maybe even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Lisana just got on the train, unaware of Happy following them to keep an eye on them.

Natsu was experiencing his motion sickness as usual on a train.

"Why do we have to take the train" Natsu whined

"Because it's far too long to go by foot Natsu, and that's not that bad" she answered

"NOT THAT BAD?"

"So you still haven't got over your motion sickness, even after two more years"

"No" Natsu answered irritated

After a few more minutes, she got an idea, she helped Natsu, who was spread on the floor, to sit on the seat next to hers and laid his head on her lap.

"Come here" she said softly

"You're gonna knock me out, like Erza does?" he asked

"No, I've got another idea"

And so, she began to run her fingers through his hair, trying to be soothing.

After a few minutes, Natsu felt that he didn't feel that sick anymore, even though he still felt a bit sick, it was far better than before.

"Thank you Lisana, it feels way better"

Hearing that, and realizing what she was doing, Lisana blushed, her cheeks becoming nearly as red as Erza's hair.

* * *

After a few more hours, they arrived and got off the train.

"Well, now, time to climb up the Mount" Natsu said happy to be finally out of the train

"Yes, let's go" Lisana confirmed

And so, the two of them began climbing the mountain, in a sort of awkward silence, none of them really knowing how to start a conversation with the other. They both really felt bad because two years before, they would be talking about anything and now, they didn't even share a word.

As they were about halfway up, Lisana had put on some warm clothes and Natsu was walking a few feet behind her. That's when Natsu smelled something unusual. He put a hand on Lisana's shoulder, which made her jump.

"Natsu, don't scare me like that"

"Be on your guard, I can smell the Vulcans, they're close and coming toward us"

With that, they continued walking, both of them on their guard until they saw around thirty Vulcans charging toward them.

"At least we won't have to climb up to the top to complete our job"

"Natsu, you should really take this more seriously, they are a lot of them."

"Don't worry, I'm all fired up!"

And with that the fight began, Lisana turning into her cat form to dodge the attacks aiming at her and then striking back thanks to the agility and speed this form gives her. In the meantime, Natsu was just throwing _Fire Dragon's Roars _and _Fire Dragon's Iron First_ to all the Vulcans who came close enough to him.

In no time, they had nearly gotten every one of them. Though, when Natsu finished dealing with all the Vulcans around him…

"You see Lisana, it wasn't so hard! I didn't even have to go full power"

But there was no answer, he started looking around for any sign of his friend.

"Lisanna!" he called, but there was still no answer.

That's when he finally spotted Lisana knocked out, probably from a hit she couldn't dodge. She was being dragged by the last Vulcan which was still able to fight. He put her on his shoulder and ran toward the top of Mount Hakobe, Natsu didn't have time to follow, and quickly, he lost track of the Vulcan.

He was panicked but forced himself to calm down, he was going to find her quickly, he knew where the Vulcans' caves were, he just had to go there and he would beat the crap out of the creature which dared to harm her and get her safe quickly.

And so, with a determination he rarely had before, he started running full speed toward the top of Mount Hakobe, where the Vulcans' caves were located.

* * *

He arrived there just a few minutes later. He had to find the right cave, there were tens of them. But it wasn't hard for him. He could easily recognize Lisana's scent.

He ran toward where her scent was coming from ready to beat the monster which captured her.

When he arrived though, what he saw got him even more pissed, the monster was hugging her unconscious body close, and that was getting the dragon slayer really pissed, rage could be seen in his eyes.

"Let her go right now" Natsu said coldly

Though, the monster didn't seem ready to do as he was told. So, Natsu began charging toward it. He wasn't going to less this thing harm his Lisana, wait, when had he started to think of her as _his_ Lisana? she was just his friend, just Lisana. Though, that doesn't change the fact that he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

To prepare for the battle, the Vulcan dropped Lisana's body carelessly, her body hitting the cold icy floor of the cave.

That was all Natsu needed before he could launch with all his strength toward the creature.

Though, it achieve to dodge the first blows Natsu tried to throw at it, because Natsu was so enraged he didn't fight as well as he does usually. After a few minutes going like that, Natsu decided to gather all his magic energy in the next blow, sure that he would be able to hit his target this time. And if it didn't, he'd beat the creature in hand to hand combat.

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!_" he shouted sending a huge amount of flame at the Vulcans, defeating him but also weakening the structure of the cave, which started to crumble. Before Natsu could react, the entrance was blocked and there was only a tiny opening left toward the outdoor. He couldn't use his magic to get out, it would be too risky, with the cave's structure already weak, it could collapse if he tried.

He had really screwed here, he'd have to think of something quickly to get them out of here.

* * *

Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and of the whole story


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating recently, I was really busy these last weeks

Please review

* * *

That's when he remembered Lisana was still knocked out in the middle of the cave. He quickly got to her to check on her. He was a little relieved when he saw she was breathing and saw her heart was still beating. Though, he could feel she was freezing. He had to warm her up, but how, there wasn't anywhere to light a fire, only ice. Though, his body was abnormally hot, that could help her, right?

So, he quickly pulled her close to him, snuggling her body as close to his as possible. After a few seconds, he dropped his jacket to get her even closer, he had to warm her up, or she might never wake up.

* * *

Lisana was in a cold darkness, she couldn't feel anything except that it was cold and she felt alone. Though, at one point, she suddenly stopped feeling cold, suddenly the darkness felt warm, like a comforting embrace, she didn't feel alone anymore, she felt safe.

Though, after a few more time, the darkness started disappear.

"_Lisana"_, she heard a voice, which was sounding familiar calling softly

"_Lisana, wake up"_, she knew this voice, it was Natsu, wait, she was sleeping, why was he waking her up? And why did his voice seemed worried?

"_Lisana" _she finally achieved to open her eyes slowly. What she saw shocked her, she was held tightly by Natsu, who was cradling her close to his chest. And Natsu didn't have a shirt or a vest. Why was he cradling her against his bare chest?

"Natsu? What happened, why are you holding me like that?"

"Lisana! You're awake", he sounded relieved and held her even closer

"Yes, I am, now care to give me a few explanation"

"I'm so sorry Lisana! You were right, I didn't take it seriously enough!"

"Why are you sorry for Natsu? What happened?" she asked confused

"Because of me you got captured because I didn't take this job seriously enough, I should have checked on you sooner."

"What's the problem? I'm safe right now, so what else happened?"

"You got knocked out and taken by a Vulcan that I hadn't seen, then he took you to his cave, and while defeating him, I made the cave's entrance collapsed. I saw you were cold and I knew it wasn't good, so I tried to warm you up the best way I could"

"Okay" Lisana answered trying to process all he just said.

"I'm sorry, as always, I wasn't of any use." He said, looking at the ground

"what do you mean Natsu?"

"It's the same as when we built that hut when we were kids, or when you disappeared, I couldn't do anything to help, you had to do it all by yourself, now it's the same I can't do anything to get us out of the situation we are in because of me."

She could see he was really feeling down, and she wasn't going to let it go like this.

"Natsu, look at me please" Lisana demanded

He turned his head toward her

"Natsu you're not useless, just look at what happened today, you already saved my life twice"

"only because I put it in danger" he mumbled

"That's not true Natsu, I should have been more careful not to be knocked out, you're not responsible for me, I should be able to fight for myself, but regardless of today, remember when we were kids, even though you couldn't help me build our hut, you were able to protect me from the forest's Vulcan when we were alone in the forest, so, see, you're not useless, and that's only a tiny part of the things you did for me, regardless of what you did for everyone in the guild, so don't look so down on yourself"

When she looked at him, she could see a bright smile on his face, which made her smile too.

"Thank you Lisana"

"No problem Natsu, now, let's try to find a way out of here".

* * *

As they were starting to try and think about something, they heard a voice calling for them from the small opening in the snow wall blocking their way.

"Natsu! Lisana!"

"Isn't it Happy?" Lisana asked surprised

"Yes it is!" Natsu said happily

He rushed toward the opening

"Happy!" he shouted

The blue Exceed heard him and came closer to the opening

"Natsu! You're alright! Is Lisana ok?"

"Yes, she is, for now, but she's cold, what are you doing here?"

"Mirajane sent me to keep an eye on you"

"In normal circumstances I would be really angry but right now, I'm quite the opposite, could you go to Fairy Tail and ask for help, we can't do anything to get out from inside"

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you asking for help" Happy laughed

"If I was alone I'd tried to find a solution, but right now I'm with Lisana and she's really cold in here, she needs to get out as soon as possible to get warmer so yes, right now, I need help."

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure she'll be okay, now I'll go search for help as fast as I can, try to keep her warm the best you can"

"I'll try my best"

And with that, the blue flying cat flew away as fast as he could determine to go to Fairy Tail fast enough to be able to help his friends.

Lisana was surprised by what Natsu said, he was asking for help, and he wasn't even annoyed by the fact all Fairy Tail would know he asked for help – especially Grey, who would tease him about it – and all that just for her. She was beginning to think that maybe her feelings for him were returned, but it was only a possibility, she should get her hopes up too soon or she'd be disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Now Happy had just flew away, Natsu quickly came back toward Lisana.

"Lisana, even though I can't feel the cold, I can see you shivering, so please, let me try to keep you warm." He asked

"O-okay"

And so he sat down, she came sitting down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Natsu" she mumbled

"What for?"

"For asking for help even though I know you don't like doing it"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing, and if it can help getting you out of here quickly it's okay"

* * *

And so, they both continued talking for a few hours like that. Though, at one point, despite being close to Natsu, Lisana started shivering.

"I think it's getting even colder", she said, snuggling closer to Natsu

"The night must have fallen outside"

"I guess you're true, I'm feeling sleepy, I should sleep"

"No Lisana, don't fall asleep, it's dangerous to fall asleep in the cold"

"But I'm exhausted Natsu, I won't be able to stay awake all night"

"I'll keep you awake, don't worry"

"Natsu, couldn't you produce a little bit of fire to warm me up more?"

"No, it could melt the ice and the cave would collapse on us, sorry Lisana, we have to wait for the others to come, if I was alone I would have produced enough warmth to change all the ice falling on me to steam, but if I did that, the steam would burn you"

* * *

They talked about anything they could think about for a few hours, but Lisana was still getting sleepy, now Natsu was beginning to lack ways to keep her awake.

After a few minutes of silence because he was searching for anything to talk about, he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Lisana?"

He got no answer, he was getting really worried.

"Lisana, please wake up", he shook her, though she wouldn't open her eyes

"Lisana, please wake up, if you fall asleep here you could die!" he shouted

"Please, I can't lose you once again, I haven't even been able to tell you that I love you Lisana, please wake up"

But she was still sleeping, he was desperate but found nothing he could do.

He couldn't rise his body temperature more, or the cave would collapse on them, he had no idea about how to get her out until he heard a voice calling from the opening.

"Natsu! Lisana!" it was Happy, he was sure of it, he had finally gotten help.

"Happy! Hurry up, Lisana has fallen asleep, we need to get her out quick!"

"Natsu, I came with Mirajana and Juvia, you just have to melt the ice just enough to make it water and Juvia'll control it to keep it away from you"

"Okay, I got it"

And with that, he instantly rose the temperature, the cave's walls were melting really quickly, but Juvia made sure it didn't get too close to him or Lisana, in just a few minutes, there was an opening large enough for him and Lisana to go through, he quickly carried her out of the cave, as soon as they were outside, the other mage could feel a huge heat wave he produced to warm up the unconscious Take Over mage, who was soon covered with a blanket by her worried sister.

Though, Natsu seemed even more worried.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think she will be okay, but she'll need time to rest." Mirajane answered

Natsu sighed in relief hearing she would be fine, he was so much worried.

"I'll take her to the closest hotel once we'll be down Mount Hakobe, then you can go back to Magnolia, I'll be sure to bring her back safe" He said

And so, all of them started going down the mountain, Natsu carefully carrying Lisana in his arms.

As soon as they arrived down, Natsu went with Lisana to the first hotel he could find and got a room.

Quickly, he lit up a fire in the fireplace and settled Lisana in the bed, under a thick blanket. While there, he took a chair and sat just a few centimeters away from the bed, holding her hand. He wanted so much for her to open her eyes.

* * *

Around two hours later, she slowly started to open her eyes. She felt warm and safe, she couldn't remember what happened except she had fallen asleep in the ice cave but right now she was warm, in a comfy bed with Natsu close to her, she felt really good.

"Lisana, you're awake?"

"Yes"

"How do you feel?" He asked concerned

"I feel really good don't worry"

"You scared me so much!" he said relieved hugging her even tighter

"I'm sorry to worry you so much, but now I'm okay, so don't worry anymore"

"I'm so glad that you're okay! I thought I was going to lose you once again", he cried. Seeing his distress, she quickly wrapped her arm around him even though she was still a little bit weak, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"Don't worry anymore Natsu, I'm not leaving you, I'm okay."

"Lisana, before saying anything else, there's something I need to tell you, I realized I had to tell you now when I thought I lost you again. I want to know it"

_Maybe he's going to confess his love_, she thought,_ maybe I shouldn't get my hopes so high_

"You can tell me anything Natsu" she answered, hope obvious in her eyes

Natsu seemed very nervous as he was preparing himself to say what he wanted her to know.

"Lisana, I love you", he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She was so happy, she couldn't believe what she just heard, she just didn't know how to react.

After around thirty seconds, he thought she was rejecting him, he looked sad.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I know I don't deserve you-"

She interrupted him

"I haven't answered yet", she teased, making his eyes sparkle with hope.

"Do you mean that…"

"Yes, I love you too Natsu", she said hugging him close to her.

After these few words, Natsu slowly closed the gap between their two faces.

Lisana couldn't believe what was happening, she closed her eyes and kissed back. She was so happy, Natsu was kissing her, she couldn't even remember how long she had waited for that.

After a few moments they finally broke the contact between their lips.

Both of them were blushing so much and smiling brightly.

"It's been so long since I dared to hope that you would love me" Lisana said

"What do you mean Lis?"

"When I was in Edolas, it was so terrible, being without everyone, but the worst was that, everybody was there, but at the same time they weren't there" She started crying

"Shh Lis, now you're back with us" Natsu whispered softly

"The worst was missing Mira, Elfman and also… you." She continued crying

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here"

"I-I wanted to see you, I-I wanted to be-be with you, but-but it wasn't really-really you" she said between sobs

"But now I'm here"

"After some time I started believing that maybe this world never eisted, that I had just imagined it after hitting my head, because Edolas's Lisana had hurt her head before dying. And what was also hard was watching Edolas you falling completely for Edo Lucy" She continued crying but was starting to calm down thanks to Natsu hugging her and whispering comforting words to her.

"Don't worry Lisana, now I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I guess we should go back to Magnolia" Lisana said

"Yes, we probably should, do you think you're okay to travel?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay, though, you might have to help me a bit"

"Okay, then let's go" he said, carrying her bridal style, making her yelp in surprise.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"You're still not completely recovered, so I'll carry you to the train station"

"Natsu! It's okay, I can walk!" she protested, trying to get out

"I don't think so", he answered teasingly, "and I think you like it", he added, keeping his grip on her.

While they were walking toward the train station they were both giggling a lot.

Though, before going on the train, Natsu gently set Lisana on the ground, knowing it would be dangerous if he carried her on the train due to his motion sickness.

As they were getting on the train, Natsu started feeling really bad.

"Lissana, could I rest my head on your lap, it really made me feel better last time?"

"Yes of course Natsu"

He quickly sat next to her and laid his head in her lap while she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

And so, they started their way back to Magnolia

* * *

Please review, I really like reading your reviews whether they are good or bad


	6. Chapter 6

As they arrived in Magnolia, Natsu was quick to go off the train.

"Yes! I'm out of this monster!" he shouted, then he remembered he was with Lisana

"Sorry Lisana"

Then, he thought of something.

"Lisana, could we go back to our hut from when we were kids?"

"Yes of course Natsu, that'd be fun, I haven't gone back there since I came back"

And so, the both of them started their way toward there.

* * *

As they arrived, Lisana quickly noticed a gravestone

"Natsu, this gravestone mine?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes, it is"

"I thought it was at the cathedral" she continued confused

"I also built one here because I knew you loved to watch the sunset from here"

Lisana could see the sadness in his eyes just remembering these events.

"Natsu, don't think about it anymore, I'm here now" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"It was so hard when you disappeared" Natsu said, tears forming in his eyes

"I know, but I'm here Natsu"

"At first I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it, you were, you were so important to me, I couldn't imagine the guild without you" this time, he was crying

"It's okay Natsu, you can cry as much as you need"

"Then, I was so devastated I broke down as soon as someone would talk about you, because of me, nearly everyone at the guild stopped talking about you"

"Shhh, it's okay Natsu, now I'm back here and everything'll be okay"

"When I first so you in Edolas, I was so happy, I was sure it was you, but then, when you said you weren't our world's Lisana, I was even more devastated, I had hope for a few minutes and it was shattered."

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I shouldn't have done it"

"No, no don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, I promise. And don't worry, even if was desperate at that moment, the moment when I saw you back in Earthland and you hugged me was so much more intense that anything else, I don't care if you lied when we were in Edolas, I understand why you did it, as long as I could see you again I don't care."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, still hugging each other close.

Feeling Lisana close to him, Natsu finally gave her a soft and loving smile before returning the embrace.

After a few more minutes like that Natsu seemed a little hesitant and slowly got out of the embrace.

"Is something wrong Natsu?"

"It's just, I think I should tell you something important about dragon slayers"

"You can tell me anything Natsu"

"We dragon slayers inherit certain things from dragons, as dragons, we can only love one person, the only one who can become our mate"

"Am I your mate?"

"You are the one I love, but not my mate for now"

"What would make me your mate?"

"I'd have to mark you as my mate though-"

"Then do it"

"Are you sure Lisana? I mean, if I mark you, it would mean we'd be together forever" He asked a little confused at her reaction

"Yes I'm sure Natsu, I love you, and I know you love me too" She answered determination visible in her eyes.

"Then I'll do it, but I have to warn you, it will hurt you a little bit."

"It's okay, I know you won't hurt me too much"

He got closer to her, wrapped an arm around her and really gently cupped her chin with his other hand, giving him access to her neck. He started to softly kiss her neck, then he pierced her skin with his fangs, making her yelp from the pain. Though, after only a few seconds, he started to lick it sending a bit of his magic through it to close the wound quickly. The pain quickly disappeared, and she started to feel really comfortable close to him.

Though, when he pulled back, she also felt exhausted suddenly.

"Lisana, are you okay?"

"Yes, it hurt a bit at the beginning, but I'm fine now and I'm glad I did it"

"I'm glad to hear it"

"Though, I'm exhausted suddenly"

"It's normal, I'm exhausted too, that's a normal consequence of the mating, so I think we should go to sleep"

"Yes, I agree with you"

And so, the both of them entered the hut and laid down. Lisana resting her head on Natsu's chest, the both of them wrapping their arms around the other.

They both fell asleep really quickly together.

* * *

As she woke up, though, Lisana started to feel a sort of warmth from the place where Natsu bite her neck the previous night.

She saw that Natsu was already awake

"Good morning Lisana" he said, kissing her softly

"Good morning Natsu" she answered after the kiss

"I could definitely got used to waking up next to you"

"I think I'd like it too. Natsu, I don't understand something"

"What is it Lis?"

"I feel a sort of warmth from the spot you bite on my neck last night"

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll explain it, but first, come with me"

"Okay"

And so, he led her outside toward the lake

"Look at yourself in the water"

She did and quickly saw something on her neck. Looking closer, she could see a mark representing a red dragon.

"Is this what you meant by marking?"

"Yes, it's my mating mark on you the mark that shows that I'm yours forever and that you're mine." He said, smiling softly at her

"Why does it feels warm?"

"To create it, I put some of my magic into you, that's why it feels warmth it's as if you could feel my magic through it, and, if you focus enough on me, you'll be able to feel this warmth in your whole body. The mark also makes you immune to my fire"

She was processing everything she learnt from it.

"The only bad point is I won't be able to surprise the whole guild with our relationship, they'll know as soon as I'll come in the guild."

"I got an idea!" Natsu answered, and then, he wrapped his scarf around her neck, effectively hiding the mark.

She was dumbstruck, she had never seen him take his scarf off.

"Now climb on my back, it will be faster to reach the guild"

"Okay, but you better not drop me" she joked

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you", he said lovingly

"I know Natsu, I was just teasing you" she giggled

And with that, she climbed on his back. He quickly began to run towards the guild, propelling himself with his magic.

* * *

As they were running through Magnolia, they got surprised looks from a lot of inhabitants, making both of them laugh. They could be heard from afar before they even entered the guild. Though, when they entered, everyone looked at them surprised, seeing Lisana on Natsu's back, the both of them still giggling, but what shocked them the most was to see Natsu's scarf around Lisana's neck. Since he arrived in Fairy Tail around seven years ago, they had never seen him without his scarf.

The both of them realized what they were doing and blushed. Natsu gently set Lisana down.

"Lisana, why do you have Natsu's scarf?" Lucy asked her

"He gave it to me because I was cold and forgot to take it back" She answered "Though, I think I should give it back now"

And so, she slowly unwrapped the scarf from her neck to give it back to Natsu. As she finished, everyone in the guild gasped, seeing the mark on her neck, Gajeel and Wendy were even more surprised.

"Lisana, what's this mark?" her sister asked

She blushed nervously and didn't answered immediately.

"It's Natsu's mating mark, he marked her as his mate" Gajeel said as Lisana was still silent.

"What did you do to my sister?" Elfman asked angrily

"Calm down big brother, he did nothing wrong, I was the one to ask"

"But what does a dragon slayer's mark means?" Lucy asked

"It means that she'll be my mate and we'll be together forever" Natsu answered grinning, wrapping an arm around Lisana.

Lisana looked at her sister, who smiled gently at her. She was finally happy, she had gotten what she had dreamt of since she was a child.

* * *

Here, this is the end of this story, tell me what you thought about it, I really liked writing it, so I will probably write other NaLi fanfics in the future. So please tell me what are the things I could improve.

alexeliatrope


End file.
